Doremi Harukaze
Doremi Harukaze is the main character of Ojamajo Doremi. The heroine of the series who after failing to confess her crush and getting into trouble. Comes across a bizarre store where she discovers the owner is a real witch. In the original series she is voiced by Chiemi Chiba. In the dub she is voiced by Amy Palant As the main Character, Doremi appears in every episode. Often as the one to either cause trouble, or the one who wants to put an end to it. She is known for being very boy crazy and having a major love of Steak. Personality The term "Ojamajo Doremi" is deprived from three things: Ojama, which means troublesome. Which Majorika uses to describe Doremi. Majo, meaning witch, and Doremi as its her name. Doremi seems to be aware of this and considers herself to be very unlucky. Such as how poorly she does in school, usually failing every single test. Despite her friends trying to help. And being clumsy, such as tripping when her ankle twisted after she jumped, and hitting into things while flying. Doremi's main schtick, besides being a lazy, and big-eater, is the fact she falls in love very easily. However, the guy is never interested and instead is usually in love with another girl. Leaving behind a heartbroken Doremi. Though Doremi can be slightly sef-centered or rude, She is a true friend who will do anything to help someone. Even those she may not like. Doremi is a bit absent-minded, which either helps or worsens the situation. Doremi's favorite food is Steak. She never gets any however, as something always happens to it. Her love for the meat began when after a bad recital when she panicked and couldn't perform, her father let her try it. Sensative and very quick to anger, its best to not tease Doremi in things like her crushes, crafts, or grades. She is very prone to anger, however, a lot of people enjoy pushing her buttons, due to this exact reason. As a Ojamajo Doremi is the pink Ojamajo. The first of the group, she was very eager to become a witch. Its possible Doremi has made up the apprentice dance and saying, Upon finishing Majorika only replied with, "What the hell was that....?" Doremi may even be clumsier as a witch apprentice then she is normally. She often has trouble casting spells and if it does somehow cast it never turns out the way she intended. Such as when she tried to turn into a butterfly, instead of becoming one she was only wearing a butterfly costume. When hungry or flustered Doremi also has problems with spells. During her 9th exam instead of making the requested object, she made a Steak. And while good, she didn't pass. Very rarely her spells have been greedy. Doremi sometimes only thinks of herself, but otherwise she's trying to use magic to make everything better. Her reason for becoming a witch was because she wanted to be braver in order to confess to a boy. Her yousei (fairy/Faerie) is Dodo. Dodo is younger then Rere and Mimi due to Doremi getting her a day or two later then the other two and at first she is seen as a baby for a while. Very curious about the things around her. She will do as she's told but she will get upset if you overwork her. A hard lesson Doremi learned the hard way in Sharp when she kept making Dodo do work while she critisized it. Causing the Yousei to leave. Her and Doremi often argue over small issues. But its obvious they care a lot for each other. Over time Dodo gets more competent and playful. She still retains her temper and occasional incidents though... Doremi's magic stone/Crystal ball is a pink bean shape and her object used to make her porron/pollon is her toy piano. Her past When Doremi was a little girl, she was much like Dodo. Curious and often got into things. Growing up, her mother taught her to play the piano. But due to freezing up Doremi had a frightening episode and couldn't perform in her recital. That was when she discovered her love of Steak. Haruka also mentioned when Doremi was little, she was much like how Pop is and tried to act mature. Soon after Pop arrived. Doremi was jealous and didn't like the attention she got and often did things with or to her. Poppu often followed Doremi around however and wanted to play with her, unknown of her sisters apparent jealousy. Her Family. Doremi mother, Haruka Harukaze was a pianist as she grew up. But after a arm injury she could no longer play. Now she's a housewife who cooks and does the chores around the house. She is usually excersising in her free time. Her father, Keisuke Harukaze is a writer. But his main hobby is fishing and is often away because of this to fish in the woods. He does bring home most of the fish however, and also writes articles and collects fishing lures of many types. Keisuke would rather spend his time examining his lures then cleaning or taking out the trash. Which is the main reason Doremi's parents argue and get into fights all the time. Her little sister, Pop is more competent then Doremi is when it comes to things. Such as guys, friends, work, school, sports. Almost everything. She likes to rub it in her sisters face and doesn't start to respect her until Motto/Dokkan. Pop resents Doremi since their mother taught her piano first. But eventually they begin to like each other. Though as a baby she followed Doremi around a lot and looked up to her. Her love life Doremi falls in love very easily but it never works out. The guys she has liked in the series includes... *Igarashi: From the very first episode. Leader of the schools soccer team. She failed to admit her crush on him but after a injury she later found out he liked a girl named Maki. Who also had a long time crush on him and had finally admitted it. *Shingo: A while later she ment another boy her dad met while fishing. She and her friends went fishing with them so she could get closer to him but they didn't have anything in common and decided it wasn't worth it. *Hazuki's Villa: She met a tennis player and tried to impress him but he only liked Aiko. The blue Ojamajo didn't return his feelings and turned him down. *Akatsuki was her crush throughout Sharp. He seemed to return the feelings but in the end it was revealed him and the rest of the Flat 4 had been working for Oyajide. He later returns in Dokkan but when Doremi finds out he was cheating she went to comfort Kotake. In another episode he and the group appeared but some random fangirls dragged them off. *Kotake: A boy she's known since they were little. Its suggested he may like her, and he consistantly teases Doremi. But its unclear how she feels about him. At the end of Dokan he admits his feelings to her. *Final Dokkan episode: Many fans have made theories reguarding who the mysterious boy is. But even the writers haven't revealed it. Its highly speculated to either be Kotake, or possibly Igarashi, as Doremi was admitting her feelings which she couldn't do at the beginning and was the entire goal. Some like to think it was Akatsuki though. But a lot of others believe its a random guy, thrown in to show that Doremi had improved since the beginning of the series. Relations with the other Ojamajo *Hazuki: Doremi's all-time best friend who she's known since she was little. They attended kindergarten and often played music together. They rarely fight but when they do, its over nothing petty. *Aiko: At first she didn't like Aiko due to her being so rude and thoughtless of other peoples feelings. But she was the first to befriend her after she learned of how Aiko really was. Aiko often teases her in friendly terms. *Onpu: Doremi sees Onpu as a very cute girl and loves the Princess role she plays in the one anime she watches. She tried to make Onpu stop using bad magic and looks up to her. *Momoko: The first to befriend the yellow ojamajo, they share a lot in common and are in the same class. While the other three are not. *Hana-chan: She is often brushing Hana-chan's hair and is considered to be her main "Mommy". *Poppu: She hates how Poppu is rude to her but she loves her sister despite and just wants her to be happy. Though during the first season makes it known she despises how much she belittle's her. Magical Doremi Doremi is now called Dorie Goodwyn. Dorie is very much more clueless and ditzy then Doremi tends to come off. In a sense, "stupid" in comparison. She often considers herself as "Doomed" and happens to be easily excited. She also apparently owned a cat... Appearence As a little girl, Doremi's odango was just forming and very small, half orbs. She wore a pink shirt and light purple overall s with hot pink shoes. She was also seen in a black suspender styled dress during her recital in the flashbacks shown during the Sharp Movie. Through The first and second season. Doremi's odango had been the size of her head. She wore a carnation pink teeshirt with a light purple tanktop over it, matching pink hair-holders with a single golden music note on the left odango. Her hair is shown to be very long when down, ending by her waist. She wears very light, off-pink baggy shorts with the ends folded up and big pockets on both sides. Her socks are white-lace pink color and she wears plain bright pink and white tennis shoes. In Motto, Dokkan, and Naisho. Doremi upgrades her previous outfit. Now wearing the same pink shirt, while the Naishotanktop is now a vest with a hood. Her shorts are lighter and not baggy or rolled up and her pockets are less detailed. She has also gained a belt. Her socks are also similiar but are now knee length. Her pink shoes have gained more detailing. For swimming she usually wears a red-pink bikini resembling a tanktop and a tight pair of shorts. During winter in the first two seasons she wore a pink and purple jacket. While later she gains a long brown coat with pockets. Wearing dark pink gloves and a scarf. In the final dokkan episode Doremi was shown to be older wearing a brown school uniform. In the very first naisho episode she turned herself into a adult. Wearing her hair down with a light colored cat with a R on it. She had on a white and red-purple top with a pair of rolled up shorts. Other Outfits *A beautiful, colorful, long kimino/robe when she was roped into auditioning for a role. *A cop car body suit *A cop *Bodyguard *A boy lacking her odango, with loose top and shorts. *A pale pink princess-esque dress in a Sharp opening when she was romantically thinking of Akatsuki. *The pink Ojamajo Ranger *A light brown puppy with red bangs, dark brown eyes, and pink neckerchief. *School baseball, swimming, and sport festival uniforms Quotes Trivia *Doremi's odango seem to vary in size with each season. This is a mixture of upgraded art styles, as well as who the person is drawing the episode. In general however, it would be hard to keep them the same size in every single instance. *Whenever Doremi has icecream, something happens to it. (Such as her dropping it, Getting distracted that a bird poops in it, Hana-chan slapping it into her face...) *Doremi is the most harmed Ojamajo of the group. Suffering many injuries. *Doremi's hair is red while her color is pink, while Pop has pink hair and is red. *Doremi gets the most big-mouthed or odd face moments. *Doremi's hair has been shown down four times: #After a bath in Sharp. #The final episode of sharp. #The first episode of Naisho #A Naisho episode when she was pretending to be a goddess in a fountain. *Comparing Ojamajo to Yousei relationships. Dodo and Doremi are the most alike. *Doremi is also like Sailor Moon. #Both have a temper. #Both are very clumsy. #Both are childish #Both really like food #Both are the Leader/main character #Both have the series named after them #Both have Odango and really long hair. #Both like Pink #Both fall in love very easily. #Both have an annoying little sister (Sorta): Poppu for Doremi, and Chibi Moon for Sailor Moon. *Doremi is the oldest of the witch apprentices in Ojamajo Doremi and Ojamajo Doremi #, but when Momoko is introduced in Motto, she becomes the second-oldest. *Considering her phrase is: "The worlds most misserable bishoujou." Doremi seems to hold herself in high esteem as she calls herself a pretty girl. As Bishojou is the term for Pretty girls, and Bishonen is a term describing pretty, or perhaps feminine males. *Its revealed Hana-chan got her hair things from Doremi. Doremi has a bunch of different ones but as she favors the pink music clip ones, others aren't shown. *Doremi is the only Ojamajo with a sibling. Screenshots/Gallery '' Doremi season 1.png|Doremi cheering Doremi normal sharp.png|Doremi in sharp Doremi pureleine.png|Doremi Pureleine Doremi naisho and motto.png|Doremi in Motto and Naisho Doremi pattisier.png|Doremi Pattisier Doremi dokkan.png|Doremi Dokkan Doremi (pop'n form).jpg|FANMADE Carnival Doremi.jpg|FANMADE Sharp Doremi.jpg|FANMADE Motto Doremi.jpg|FANMADE Pattisier Doremi.jpg|FANMADE Dokkan Doremi.jpg|FANMADE Doremi dokkan.png|Pretty effect.... Confident.png|Got it~! Doremi crying.png Pucker up!.png|Kissy~? Witch frog Doremi.png Doremi working.png Ojamajo.png Manga.png 4th game.png One of the levels.png English.png Chiema Chiba.png '' Category:Ojamajo Category:Female Category:Apprentice Category:Pink Category:Sibling Category:Witch Category:Main Character